Sorry, SpongeBob
This story is actually true, don't get me wrong. It all started out with me sitting on the couch, looking for SpongeBob SquarePants torrents on my laptop for me to download, and watch. I kept surfing, but there is a torrent of a new SpongeBob episode called, "Two Thumbs Down." I clicked on the link, and opened the folder up, after it downloaded in BitTorrent. There is only one file, named, "Two Thumbs Down.avi." I double-clicked on the file, and it started to play the video. The SpongeBob intro starts out as normal with their usual theme song, and after the opening ended, it cut to a title card with messed up font saying, "Sorry, SpongeBob," while a slow, ukulele song plays in the background. I was starting to think this as a sick joke, but I just shrugged it off. The episode starts with Squidward, playing a song on his clarinet, but hitting a few sour notes. Suddenly, Patrick slammed the door open. Squidward asked him annoyingly what he wanted. Patrick said, "Did you hear? It's SpongeBob's birthday today! We are going to surprise him!" Squidward said, "Who are you invited to?" Patrick replies, "You, me, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Larry, and Ms. Puff!" Squidward said, "No, you can't! You, and all of your other friends can't surprise SpongeBob!" Patrick replies, "But, I love too! It's going to be fun." Squidward shouted, "NO," and walked away, angrily. Patrick got out of Squidward's house and he said, "I don't care what Squidward says, but I am still gonna plan on SpongeBob's surprise party!" Then, the screen cut to black for 7 seconds, before all clips of episodes start playing fast, with no sound, but an eerie beep. After 20 seconds of this, the screen shot to SpongeBob's house, and the screen shot to inside of the house with people whispering, and talking for about 5 seconds, until SpongeBob came in. The room was dark, and the curtains were shut. This is when things got strange. When SpongeBob opened the door, the room light turned on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" SpongeBob screamed, and punched his chest, which caused him to choke painfully, while HYPER realistic blood came out of his holes. After this, he fell to the floor, while every one of his friends start screaming, which caused them to run out of SpongeBob's house, leaving Patrick and SpongeBob behind. Squidward came in and saw SpongeBob's carcass. Then, he looked at Patrick angrily, with bloodshot eyes. Squidward, then calmed down, and said softly, "Patrick........I....told...you..." After he said this, tears were in his eyes. Then, he ran out of SpongeBob's room, crying painfully. Then, the scene cut to black while a low beep can be heard. After 10 seconds of this, it cut back to the funeral with Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Ms. Puff, Larry, and Squidward. The people were about to dig SpongeBob's grave. He was lying dead, like he was before. Patrick shouted, "SPONGEBOB, NO!" He put his hands on his face and started sobbing. Squidward said, "Apologize to him." Patrick whimpers. Squidward shouted, "NOW!" Patrick whimpers again, and goes back to sobbing again while he said these words, "Sorry SpongeBob." Then, he put his hands down from his face, and said, "I......should have listened......" Every one of his friends started crying for about 14 seconds, before the scene cut to black with Swahili text, meaning, "SpongeBob is dead. Miss him. Miss him." Then the video ends with static. Category:Suicide Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:".avi" files Category:SpongeBob SquarePants